


that moment

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BokuAka Week, Christmas, Drabble, First Apartment, Fluff, M/M, after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi moving in together, a bit of Christmas and fluff everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that moment

**Author's Note:**

> edit: Please also check this [lovely art](http://wingedsheep-art.tumblr.com/post/135125731428/are-you-saying-that-im-saying-you-could-move) for the story! Thank you [WingedSheep](http://wingedsheep-art.tumblr.com) for doing this, I really really like it!!

"What are you doing after graduation?" Bokuto asks matter-of-factly as if he doesn't know, slurping his smoothie, and Akaashi sighs. They're sitting at a cafe near the university campus even though it's a holiday and Akaashi doesn't have any lectures. It takes them a while to get here but that's a place where they spend most of late evenings and early mornings when Bokuto can come before or after his practice, that's a place filled with memories of Bokuto trying to help Akaashi finish his essays on time, of coffees with far too much sugar, of watching recordings of Bokuto's matches while sharing the earphones and laughing, trying to cover each other's mouths not to disturb others. Akaashi thinks of graduation, of all the job hunting he's done and of the job offers he got, and it makes him a bit sad as together with leaving university they might leave the cafe too. 

"Starting with the job?" he mutters, shrugging, and eyes the last onigiri they have, "Mind if I take this?" 

Bokuto pushes onigiri to Akaashi, shaking his head slightly, "I was talking to my parents, and," he furrows his eyebrows for a moment, then his expression brightens, a smile settling on his face, "Well, so my parents are thinking about moving. Like, they would get a new smaller flat and I'll find one too," he looks at Akaashi who nods slowly. 

"Are you saying that...?" 

"I'm saying you could move in with me? You're not planning to stay with your family after getting a job, so why not?" Bokuto takes a deep breath and leans over the table closer to Akaashi. "And I'm pretty sure both your and my parents expect us to move in together anyway, so. What do you say?" 

Akaashi can feel the smile threatening to appear on his face and he bites down on his lip, but Bokuto notices it and his own smile widens into a full grin. 

"Is that a yes?" he whispers and Akaashi lets out a short chuckle, leaning a bit closer himself. 

"How are we going to find a place for two of us?" he asks, trying to sound serious, and clears his throat when his voice almost betrays him. Bokuto gives him a look; he's gotten too good at reading Akaashi and the other gives up, a small smile curling at his lips, "You realise you will be stuck with me for at least two years? Usually they don't rent apartments for shorter period of time, do they?" 

Bokuto rolls his eyes. 

"Keiji, please, we all know who would be stuck with who," he laughs and Akaashi joins him, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Well then I hope it will be just the first two years of many more," he says in hushed tones, and even after a few years of being together the words still make Bokuto blush. 

\- 

Akaashi bumps into Kuroo at the station closest to the gym they're training at. His lectures finished earlier today and he decided to drop by the gym instead of waiting for Bokuto to come to university or meet somewhere else. 

"Hello, Kuroo," Akaashi greets and Kuroo waves in reply, his usual smirk resting on his face. 

"Hey! Bokuto's still there, no worries," he laughs when he sees Akaashi check his watch, "I had to leave earlier, we're going out of Tokyo for a weekend. Kenma needs some references for his new manga and we don't have any practice until Monday, so I'm joining him," Kuroo explains, seeming happy. 

"Oh, right, he has mentioned it before. I hope you can enjoy yourselves." 

Kuroo takes a deep breath, " _If_ he doesn't end up drawing most of the time." 

"I think there's still some time until the deadline," Akaashi gives him a faint smile, "He shouldn't be in too much of a hurry." 

Kuroo hums, shrugging his shoulders with a sigh, "Hope so. Are you still thinking about accepting the job in editorial?" 

Akaashi nods, letting out a silent laugh, "Not the manga department though." 

"Figures," Kuroo laughs and takes out his phone to check the time. "I've got to go now. Good luck with Bokuto, he's in super good mood today. See you!" he grins as if knowing something more, and hurries down the stairs to the station. 

"Take care!" Akaashi shouts after Kuroo and gets a mumbled "You too" in reply. 

He takes a deep breath and starts walking in the same direction Kuroo has come from. He wonders what did Kuroo's grin mean and finds himself hoping that maybe there are some news about apartments as it's already been quite a while since they started searching. He's not really hurrying to move out from his parents' place but the idea of spending more time with Bokuto makes him feel so warm inside that sometimes it reminds him of high school days when everything started with glares and touches that lingered a bit too long, awkward hands holding when no one was around and silent whispers between the kisses that threatened to burn them from inside. Akaashi giggles to himself, feeling his cheeks warm a bit from memories. Being with Bokuto is and has always been his favourite thing, even though some of their friends still can't believe how they ended up together. It's said that love is not only about _who_ you like most but also about being with who you like _yourself_ most _,_ and luckily for Akaashi the answer to both questions is the same person with name Bokuto Koutarou. He feels happy while being with Bokuto, he doesn't need to think what he's doing and what he's saying and they end up laughing at the same things more often than not. And frankly, Akaashi's quite sure he couldn't ask for more. 

The thoughts keep him occupied all the way to the gym, and when he sees Bokuto, he doesn't even protest when the other hugs him tight in front of everyone else. 

"Akaashi, can you _please_ do something about Bokuto? If he's always this happy we might all go insane," Oikawa - the team's setter - mutters and takes a sip of water. "And congratulations, I guess?" he smiles and gives them a wink. 

"Oikawa, I didn't tell him _yet_. I wanted to say it in person," Bokuto groans, then turns to Akaashi. "I got a call today," he smiles brightly as if nothing happened and Akaashi beams in reply, knowing where this is most likely going, "The place we checked last week. We can take it if we want," he looks at Akaashi with wide eyes and Akaashi can't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Bokuto and burying his face in the crook of other's neck. Nothing's really decided yet, he thinks to himself, but that's not what matters right now. 

"I'm so happy," he breathes and he's not even sure if Bokuto heard him, but the embrace around him tightens and the rich voice reaches his ears, 

"I know, Keiji. Me too." 

\- 

It still feels strange when Akaashi opens another box, looking around where to put his things. Bokuto is sprawled atop their futons, snorting silently after today's practice, some of his boxes left unpacked on the floor. It's been a while since they signed the documents, paid the fees and rent, and started settling in. Two years sound a bit scary when they say it aloud, but they've managed longer together, they've stayed over the same roof for weeks when they had a chance, and even with little fights that would occur from time to time everything has always felt right. 

Akaashi's eyes travel to Bokuto and he lets himself enjoy the view in front of him for a few moments, then puts the box aside and goes to lay next to Bokuto. He's not sleepy, but for now Bokuto looks much more interesting than unpacking and Akaashi decides he can spare some minutes watching his sleeping face, the memories floating in his head. 

He takes a deep breath after a while and rolls on his back, staring at white ceiling, but the image of Bokuto doesn't disappear from his mind, and Akaashi smiles to himself. He starts thinking of confused people around them once again - he actually likes doing it quite a lot, he likes knowing that they are a bit of a mystery to everyone and almost no one can really tell why they clicked together so well. 

He stirs to get up, but Bokuto puts his arm around him and pulls him closer. 

"Don't move yet," he mutters, his eyes still closed, a silly smile on his face. Akaashi lets out a puff, relaxing, and closes his eyes, pressing his body to Bokuto. He's not sleepy, but being like this warms him up from inside, and it reminds him why exactly they are together like this in the first place. Bokuto plants a chaste kiss to his forehead. Akaashi smiles again and he thinks that unpacking can wait. 

\- 

Kuroo laughs when he sees some twos of same photos in their apartment, and then lets out an "aw" when Akaashi reluctantly explains that neither of them wanted to put away their copy of the photo. The short notes on the back of the photos are different, Akaashi smiles to himself, but Kuroo doesn't have to know. 

"You two are awfully adorable," Kuroo says later when Bokuto gives half of his peeled tangerine to Akaashi, and smiles goofily at them. "Just looking at you makes me happy," he adds, and Kenma nods next to him. 

"Oh stop it," Bokuto laughs, rolling his eyes, but his neck and ears are flushed. When Akaashi puts a slice of the tangerine in his mouth, three of them are looking at him, and he sighs, feeling his cheeks getting warm too. 

It's a bit silly, but the warmth isn't unwelcome. 

\- 

When the Christmas come and they have their own place where they can spend the evening alone without worrying if they can get a table at the restaurant , Bokuto decides to make a Christmas cake with whipped cream and strawberries by themselves even though later they struggle to finish eating it. Akaashi also gets electric barbecue from Bokuto's parents and buys Bokuto's favourite sets of yakiniku, smiling later when the other's lips break into the widest grin. 

Maybe that's not the most romantic Christmas Eve they had - not in the eyes of others at least - as they didn't even go out to see the illuminations in the city, instead enjoying the little lights they have in their room. But at the same time it's the most romantic one for them. Choosing to feel the heat of each other's skin instead of cold biting their cheeks as only their eyes meet in the sea of all the other couples on the dates make them much happier and the soft kisses along the jaw line, shoulders, arms and ribs make their own eyes sparkle far more beautifully than any of those illuminations. 

Bokuto can hear how Akaashi's moving his leg when they go to sleep, and he smiles to himself, rolling from his futon to Akaashi's and getting under his blanket. 

He knows Akaashi doesn't really notice that he starts moving his leg slightly as if something's bugging him, but he also knows that it's just a habit and it doesn't mean anything's wrong. He wounds his arm around Akaashi and tangles their legs, getting a soft laugh from Akaashi when he realises what's happening. 

"Was I moving my leg again?" he whispers and Bokuto smiles, pretending to think deeply about it. 

"Maybe yes or maybe I just wanted to do it. Or maybe both," he finally purrs, then laughs silently. Akaashi stirs a bit to fit better against Bokuto and his hand wanders up, his fingers caressing Bokuto's cheek and then getting lost in his hair. They both let out pleased hums at the same time and end up laughing at that. 

"Remember how you would always talk about _'that moment'_ which makes you feel amazing and gets you hooked on volleyball?" Akaashi breathes when they calm down and closes his eyes when Bokuto nods. "I'm saying it only because it's Christmas, but," he takes a deep breath and pulls himself even closer to Bokuto, burying his face and whispering silently, "It's not about volleyball for me, but... in life in general," he makes a short pause here and Bokuto can feel Akaashi's heartbeat that's faster than usual and how his own heart also starts beating faster, catching up with Akaashi's. 

Akaashi takes a deeper breath. 

"Koutarou, you're _that moment_ for me." 

"I love you, Keiji." Akaashi can hear in Bokuto's voice how the other smiles, and the relief washes through him, making his lips turn into a smile, too. 

"I love you too," he whispers and Bokuto hums satisfied, then after a moment laughs silently. 

"I know," he says and Akaashi snorts, but doesn't suppress the laugh coming with it. 

"You're unbelievable." 

\------- 

"I need to think of another story for Valentine's day," Kenma mutters while drawing a sleeping cat on Kuroo's arm. "Do you have any ideas?" 

"Can't you use anything we did?" Kuroo yawns, scratching his head. Kenma sighs, giving Kuroo a look. 

"I already based some characters on us, it'll be too similar," he puts down the pen and groans silently, lying down next to Kuroo. There's still quite a lot of time, but he doesn't want to end up with some rushed story. "I need something new." 

Kuroo thinks for a while, humming to himself, then abruptly starts laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Why did we never think of it before?" he looks at Kenma and the blond furrows his eyebrows. 

"Of what?" 

"Bokuto and Akaashi?" he says proudly, grinning, and Kenma bursts out laughing too. 

"Do you think they would mind? If I tried a story partly based on them?" he sits up, reaching for his sketchbook, a small smile playing on his lips as his hand moves, swiftly drawing the lines exactly how and where Kenma wants them. 

"Probably they wouldn't, Bokuto would get _excited_ ," Kuroo shrugs, "It's not like you will tell their story exactly as it was. Just make something new based on it? Sweet and nice. Sounds good to me for Valentine," he laughs, and Kenma smiles at him, looking up from his sketchbook for a moment, then starts drawing again, fully concentrated. 

"I think I got a bit too much into it," he mutters after a short while, handing the drawing to Kuroo. There are two boys that look like Bokuto and Akaashi in high school, and the one with black hair is pulling the other one down for a kiss. 

Kuroo smiles to himself, looking satisfied, then takes the pen from Kenma and scribbles above the picture, giggling silently while he does so, "I made it even better." He shows his work to Kenma who lets out a laugh, his cheeks reddening slightly. 

"Our favourite couple," Kuroo reads in dramatic voice, then thinks for a moment and adds, " _The story about unexpected love_. We _have_ to give it to them, Bokuto will _love_ it," he laughs and Kenma hardly withholds another chuckle. 

"And Keiji will die of embarrassment." 

"Nonsense," Kuroo waves his hand, rolling his eyes, a sly smirk on his face. "I'll give it tomorrow to Bokuto." 

Kenma's face flushes even more, but he doesn't object. 

\- 

According to Bokuto, Akaashi doesn't die of embarrassment, and Kenma sighs with relief. The next time him and Kuroo visit them, Kenma sees the drawing among the photos and in a neat writing of Akaashi's " _That moment_ " is written on the corner of it. When Akaashi notices what Kenma's looking at, he comes closer and whispers a silent "Thank you." 

His cheeks are slightly pink, and Kenma smiles. 

"You're welcome." 

**Author's Note:**

> just thinking about all this fluff I wrote makes me feel embarrassed (ﾉ∀＼*)  
> but.. Christmas is coming, so....


End file.
